


How the Stars Became the Night Sky

by Moonbear_Meliox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbear_Meliox/pseuds/Moonbear_Meliox
Summary: People always wonder how the stars got their place in the night sky. The story is one of love. Love between two who could not touch





	How the Stars Became the Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an Honors English assignment and wanted to post this here. Mainly as a tester so I can see how this works when I post more things. Hope you enjoy.

Looking up at the night sky people wonder how the stars came to their to place above earth. One would say science, another would say faith, but the real reason is love. A love between two who could not touch.

Death comes to all in the end, but she isn’t the one to greet them. Her servant, Vax, guides them through their passing. Handsome and elegant, Vax would fly down to the mortal world with his black raven wings when someone has passed. He wandered the earth one day, and came upon someone. A young woman. He was hesitant to approach, for he did not spend time around living mortals and did not know how they act. He was about to turn and leave when the woman noticed him.  
“Hello.” She said, her voice was soft.  
“Um...hi.” Vax said. The woman studied him, her eyes traveling from his face to his wings.  
“You’re the servant of Death.” She said.  
“How do you know who I am?” Vax asked the woman. She smiled.  
“Life tells me alot about her lover. She’s told me about you and how you help bring people through their passing.” The woman said. Vax was taken by surprise that the woman knew about him and his mistress.  
“You know Life?” He asked. Getting a better look at the woman, she looked bright and thriving with life.  
“I’m Life’s helper. I help her creations enter this world.” She said. Placing her hand on the ground, a flower began to spring up from the grass.

Vax learned the woman’s name was Keyleth and that she lived on the mortal plane with Life. Vax told her about Death and the two got to know each other. Vax would always make time to visit Keyleth when he came down to the mortal plane, and through these visits the pair fell in love. But they could not touch. While Vax would bring death wherever he walked, Keyleth would bring life at her touch. Vax could not touch Keyleth but he could look and take in all that she was. Her hair was the color of fire. Her smile shined as bright as the sun. But her eyes...her eyes were full of stars. Millions of small twinkling lights were what Va saw when he looked at Keyleth, and to him it was the prettiest sight he’d seen.

To think their love would last forever would be hopeful. Undoubtedly, they were made for each other. But Keyleth craved to touch Vax, to hold him in her arms. She knew the risk but couldn’t stand not touching her lover. So one day when Vax came to visit, she greeted him with a hug, Vax did not know what was happening until it was too late. You would think that when one who brings life touches one who is marked with death, they would not die. Because, for surly their abilities would cancel out, right? No. That is not the case with these two lovers. Keyleth’s death was slow but painless, as she laid in Vax’s arms.   
“Why? Why did you embrace me?” Vax asked as tears slide down his face.  
“I wanted to feel your touch, even with the risk I wanted to hold you in my arms.” Keyleth said as life was slipping from her second after second. “I’m grateful that you are the one to bring me to my end. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Vax told her. The last of life left her body and she fell limp in his arms. 

Neither Life nor Death could do anything to bring Keyleth back. Vax fell into despair. He could never talk to her again about the balance they bring. He could never sit in amazement about the life she brought to the earth. He could never look into her eyes and see those shining amazing stars. Death saw how much her servant cared for Keyleth and went to Life to ask for her help. Together they took the stars in Keyleth’s eyes and scattered them amongst the night sky so everynight, Vax was able to see the eyes of his lover. The stars remain in the night sky to this day, and it’s rumored that shooting stars are Keyleth coming down to earth to visit Vax.


End file.
